The Blossoming
by CRAZYFORCOCONUTS
Summary: Yugioh yaoi between Malik Ishtar and Ryou-Bakura. No Yamis, no evil.


Just a story about the love between two boys. Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura. There yamis are gone so there is no torture.

Disclaimer: No I don't own YuGiOh or any of the characters.

"…" = Speech

'…' = Thoughts

|||Name||| = Focusing on that one person.

|||Both||| = Focusing on both people there.

|||Ryou|||  
" Ok Yugi, thank you for doing this. I'll phone you later. Bye." Ryou-Bakura said into his mobile. He smiled when his friend said farewell and placed the phone back in his jeans pocket. One of his dear friends, Yugi Mot, had arranged for him to meet one of Yugi's friends. Ryou had always been told that he needed to get out more and get more friends but he had restricted himself, for certain reasons. Now those reasons were no more, so there was nothing to stop him.

Ryou had to admit, he was quite nervous, he was shy, and always put himself down, so he was scared what the other person might think about that. Ryou tried to push those feelings aside and looked out for someone heading towards him down the empty street. His soon to be new friend was running late, but Yugi had told him about that. Ryou was prepared to wait.

|||Malik|||  
The sun was starting to set, and it wasn't even half past six yet. Malik Ishtar shuddered as he glanced at his battered and broken watch while running through the back streets. He was late, meeting his new friend, Ryou-Bakura. Yugi, a friend of his, had told him of Ryou and suggested they meet up. Then Yugi had phoned Malik and told him he was to meet Ryou today, at six o'clock. It was now quarter past.

Malik skidded around the corner, pushing off a wall so he didn't fall and continued running. Why did he have to be late? He hoped Ryou wouldn't mind. He knew that his other half, whom he had been told didn't exist, would have, but Ryou was more patient.

Shaking all thoughts that might slow him down from his head Malik concentrated and actually arriving there. He just hoped Ryou would wait for him.

|||Both|||  
'Where can he be?' Ryou thought to himself. Yugi had told him it was a boy, and Yugi had also said that he and this boy would get on well enough to be a couple. How Yugi knew that he had no idea. Ryou looked at his watch, seeing the time as twenty past six. He sighed and dug his hands into his jeans pockets, clasping the angel inside.

" Excuse me, are you Ryou?" A voice asked from behind Ryou. He turned and saw a sand/golden haired boy surveying him with lilac eyes, tanned hands hanging limply at his sides, breathing heavily as though he had just been running.

" Y-yes. Are you Yugi's friend?" Ryou asked nervously. Malik nodded, breathing a sigh of relief that Ryou was still here for him.

" Didn't he tell you my name? He said he would." Malik inquired.

" No, he just said I would know you and I do." Ryou said shyly.

" I'm Malik. You would know Marik, he used to be my other side, my yami. But he doesn't exist no more, like yours doesn't either." Malik smiled.

" I see, well, it is nice to meet you Malik. I hope we can leave the past behind us and start afresh." Ryou laughed. Malik nodded, holding out his tanned hand. Ryou clasped it warmly, feeling a strange connection from where his pale skin touched Malik's.

" Your hair is such an unnatural colour." Malik observed. Ryou blushed and ran a hand through his silvery hair, closing his big, brown eyes in an embarrassed smile.

" Is...is that bad?" He asked.

" No I like it." Malik smiled again. Ryou smiled back, fiddling with the bottom of his t-shirt with one hand. Malik watched him, face hard to read, expressionless. Ryou felt a little unnerved by the intensity of Malik's lilac eyes. They seem to shine, look into Ryou's fragile soul. Malik smiled at Ryou, sensing a little of his feelings and averting his eyes to the setting sun.

" Malik."

Malik looked down to see Ryou's hands outstretched and the other boy turned and ready to walk.

" I've got plans, if you don't mind." Ryou said. Malik shook his head and took Ryou's hand, grasping it tightly.

" We can put the past behind us and start again Ryou. We've been given another chance."

|||Ryou|||  
Wrapped up in warm blankets Ryou Bakura dreamt happy dreams. The events of about a week ago were the contents of those dreams, when he had met his now very close friend Malik Ishtar. Since their first meeting they had meet every time they could, Malik sometimes climbing into Ryou's window at night. It was a great risk, as Ryou wasn't allowed to share his one bed roomed flat with anyone. If he was found with anyone else after the set hours he could face eviction. But the risk made Ryou and Malik's meetings more exciting, like there was more reason for them being there together.

Ryou rolled over and smiled, gathering the blankets around him like he was holding a body. More to the point like he was holding Malik's body, warm and close to his.

Malik was the best thing that had happened to him since his yami had gone and Ryou felt so much stronger now he had Malik, so braver, so much happier. Malik made him feel so natural. Ryou found it easier to admit he wasn't as bad as he used to believe. Ryou knew he loved Malik, he knew it wasn't just friendship, he knew he wanted more, but he couldn't have more, not yet. If Malik felt the same, god he hoped he did, then maybe he could.

Ryou murmured Malik's name as he entered a new realm of sleep, a cute, innocent smile playing on his features.

|||Malik|||  
He would never forget the beauty of a sunrise. And seeing one from the top of Ryou's block of flats made it all the more special. Malik stretched his stiff arms, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat, perched right on the edge. He was waiting for Ryou to awaken so he could sneak in and explain his situation. Malik knew his heart well since his own yami had been banished and his heart showed nothing but love for Ryou.

" I can help you Ryou, and you can help me." He muttered, running a hair through his hair.

|||Ryou|||  
With a groan Ryou's liquid brown eyes fluttered open and he sat up immediately, realising it was another day when he could see Malik. Ryou rose from his bed and crossed to the window, looking out across the town to the sunrise.

Ryou sighed and wished Malik was there with him, so they were able to share this moment together. He slid the window open and leaned out, breathing in the pure city air.

|||Malik|||  
Hearing a window open Malik looked down and saw a familiar glint of silver that marked Ryou's hair. He smiled and slid from his perch, reaching out a hand to grab the sill above Ryou. He smiled happily and fell from the roof towards his friend.

|||Both|||  
Ryou gasped as Malik landed above him.

" I heard you called for me?" Malik asked seducingly. Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik's waist and pulled him through the window. Unfortunately they both overbalanced so Malik ended up on top of Ryou. Both boys laughed quietly as they righted themselves.

" Were you sat on the roof?" Ryou asked. Malik nodded, Malik nodded, lilac eyes twinkling mischievously, stroking Ryou's soft hair lightly. Ryou shuddered at the touch, a strange, but nice, feeling running through every nerve in his body, whenever his hair and Malik's soft, tanned skin came into contact.

" Can I ask why you were on the roof." Ryou politely put the question, his heart yearning for Malik to say he was waiting for him. Malik tapped his nose, then suddenly, grasped Ryou's face, pulled it towards him, and kissed him, deeply on the lips. Blossoming.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cliff-hanger mwhahahahaha!

Not really though. Just wondering how Ryou will react to that.

Carry on with it when school isn't breathing down my neck. Please rate and review.


End file.
